1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock handle assembly with a detachable handle, the assembly being used in doors of containers for receiving electrical instruments therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional lock handle assembly disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Sho 62-132936: a cover is slidably mounted on a front surface of a main body fixed to a door; a lock unit is fixedly mounted on the cover, and has its locking member projected from and retracted in a concave portion which is provided in a front, frame wall portion of the main body; the cover is slidably moved to cover a handle receiving hole of a front surface of the main body; the locking member of the lock unit is engaged with the concave portion of the main body so that the cover is locked up in a position in which the cover covers the handle receiving hole of the main body.
However, in such locking operation of the conventional handle assembly having the above construction, the catch plate having been fixed to the rear-end portion of the rotor is rotated to engage with the receiving portion of the stationary frame element. Consequently, it is not possible for the conventional handle assembly to perform a three-pint locking up of a door carrying the handle assembly.